Is This Love?
by KimSehun
Summary: Add and the entire gang of boys return from winter break and Add is confronted with a new girl named Ara. ADDxARA guys!
1. Chapter 1

hi guys so this is going to be my very first fanfiction of Elsword maybe some of you may have heard of my younger sister LeeTaeMoon. Please feel free to check by her stories too when you have the chance. This story is going to be about one main pairing AddxAra my favorite couple. takes place in Seoul korea because I know my ways around this town && KPOP!

here are the charecters

Add: Lunatic Psyker - 17

Ara: Sakra Devanam - 17

Raven: Blade master - 18

Aisha: Void princess - 17

Chung: Deadly Chaser - 17

Rena: wind sneaker - 18

Eve: code battle seraph -17

Elsword: Lord knight - 17

here goes nothing!

It was about 9 pm in Seoul Korea and Add had just left the SM building and was headed towards home. He had his headphones on and was singing along with EXO's Growl. And along with getting stares from around him. it was a tiring day for him. Practicing his dance moves and Singing with his friends close enough to call brothers. He finally reached his house and sighed because the next day was the end of Winter break which meant school again! He took a quick shower then hopped on his bed. He grabbed his phone and took a peek. It was exactly 11 pm now he was very tired but he needed to text his friend Raven anyways.

Add: hey Bro are you excited for school tomorrow?

Raven: Yes and no because new students come after break and no because I hate school.

Add: Damn I don't want to go!

Raven: me neither but face it. It's life.

Add: good night. I need my rest and so do you Hyung.

Raven: Good night to you too Hyung.

~Raven logged off~

"I hope the new students tomorrow are girls... hot girls." Add sighed before pulling his blanket up ontop of him and falling asleep.

morning came and Add was not looking forward to this he grabbed an entire outfit from Kpop band SHINee and took a shower before putting it on. He decided it was just school and changed into his usual Punk outfit. He grabbed his black backpack and grabbed the keys and headed out the door. On his driveway was Raven in his car waiting for him with Chung and Elsword in the back seat. "So what do you think about my 2014 Black Honda Accord great to start off fresh eh?" Raven asked while checking himself out in the mirror. "ummm... I guess it looks pretty good." Raven smiled at Add. "I'd knew you say that." Raven stepped on the gas and the gang headed away.

Later that day at school Add was in his cooking class when the teacher got the students attention for a new student "class, meat our new student Miss Ara Han." the class started greet her an so did she. "Hello class my name is Ara Han and I will be here for the rest of the year." The class all nodded and headed to work. Add got back to preparing his beef for the grill.

Ara was ordered to got to Add and help out with him because all the other students had partners. "Hey my name is Ara what's yours?" Add turned only mid way "Add...Add Kim what do you want bitch." She pouted at him but he didn't want to turn. She put a hand on his shoulder "Add?... What's wrong?" He sighed then turned. He was amazed to see a sad yet worried girl. She was too cute very very cute his mouth started to water. "Ummm... Nothing but thanks Ara." She let go then smiled back at him. "By the way can you watch the oven for me?" She smiled and wave for him to go. After Add came Back with the plates he set out the food. He got an A in the class for the delicious meal. But the gentleman he was... he gave it to Ara.

She didn't like the idea of eating it herself so she sliced off a piece and gave it to Add "Add... This was made by your hands... all I did was watch and wash dishes... Please eat some." He rejected then sat down in his seat. Ara got a little upset. "C'mon Add... Please..." Add sighed "I said I Dont fucking want I-" a piece of meat was shoved into his mouth. Ara smiled at him. "I knew you would eat it Add." He swallowed then looked at her "you Whor-!" She shoved another piece into his mouth. The way she laughed was so cute He started To drool He swallowed his saliva and wiped his mouth. "Yeah thanks Ara..."

She pulled him in for a hug. "Yeah no problem." Add spoke again "we've only met for an hour were not friends right?" she looked at him worried "is there a problem? Do you want to be my friend?" Add starts to blush "No!...Ara your so Pretty.. I MEAN yeah it's okay we could be friends." She picked up her stuff and headed towards the door with Add following behind her. "Sure id love to be your friend Add." She started to blush "Thanks Add... Nobody's called me pretty before..." He was totally embarrassed now. "See you later Add." Ara gave him a blowkiss before heading to her next class. He wandered over to his locker and apicked up his phone. He already got 3 messages 2 from Elsword and 1 from Chung. He was to lazy to text them back so he would just talk to them at lunch.

After math class it was lunch time. He sat down at a table he usually sat at with Raven, Chung and Elsword. When he sat down he asked the guys about their questions And Chung spoke up while polishing his gun "yeah mine was just a hi and about what we're going to do tonight." Elsword looked up at Add and spoke "mine was just hey and what are you doing." Add nodded "oh I thought it would be important." He pounded his bottle of soda onto the table and waited for things to get interesting but nothing happened. He looked behind Raven and saw Ara she made friends with the popular girl group. Eve, Aisha, and Rena. After lunch he headed to his final classes then headed home waiting for the night to come so he could enjoy it with his Friends.

But... Romance awaits him in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

okay guys welcome to chapter 2 this chapter is when phase 1 of love hits Add and he starts to feel for Ara. Btw some reference to my sisters story such as the names of restrauntso and places.

after many hours have passed by all the boys regrouped in front of Seoul's biggest mall and went inside. They were all excited to finally have their own fun time without any teachers, parents, or people who would tell them what to do. They were wolves set free for the first time In life with a hunger for fun. All the boys were the same except for one this wolf had a hunger for fun... But half of it wanted love...

"Wooohooo! What do you wanna do guys!" Add said, while shaking his head. Then Elswors spoke."I say we go out and eat... And eat...and...Eat... hey guys lets stay up and eat all night." At first Add shook his head. But in the End he agreed anyways. The boys finally reached Elsword's sisters restraunt the "Red Lantern" they sat themselves down. And Elesis came out with one of her red knights to take orders. The guys ordered aloooot. after an hour of complaining because they ordred the grill... The meal that took 1 hour to cook... Was devoured under 10 minutes...when they were about to leave Raven cleared his throat "one more soup please..." Then all the others cheered " yeeeeeaaaaaaaah!" Time finally came it was now 8 and they went to the EXO shop I check out the fashion that they liked.

during that time Ara was at the mall with the other girla and They bumped into the boys. "Oh.. Hey Raven~" said Rena. "hello Rena." Raven nodded back at her then Elsword Spoke "Waddup Grape how's your day!" Aisha sighed "it's going juuuuuuust fine dick!" Elsword went again "Yep... I know you want it!" Aisha blushed and pouted "Just... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Elsword raised one hand signaling he would stop then it was Chung and Eve. "Greetings Chung." Chung bowed down "Hello Eve how is your evening?" Eve smiled "it's going just great." The two sat down at a couch. Ara ggiggled then spoke "Heeeyyyy Add~" he sighed "Tch... waddup..." She walked towards him and tugged on his Arm. "Why are you so grumpy?" Ara said with a puppy face. "Oh forget about it... I'm always like this." She hugged his arm causing him to blush. "Wanan do something Ya know just the two of us?" The others turned and looked at Add.

they wanted an awnser, Add couldn't say it so Raven did. "Go on... Go hang with your girl man!" The other girls started to giggle and gossip over Add and Ara. He growled then spoke. "We'll... Thanks a lot..." Ara frowned " I'm sorry Add didn't mean to embarass you.." her eyes started to form tears. Add was surprised by how soft and easy, she would cry. He saw other members turning and had no choice... He didn't want them to think he hurt peoplea feelings so, he turned Ara around and hugged her really tightly. Earning stares from the guys and the girls... "Add...go... Enjoy your night okay?" Add nodded at Elsword and left with Ara in his arms. "Ara please stop crying... It's okay, maybe...maybe...we'll get to know each other better?"

She calmed down and looked up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "Add... Thank you..." He sighed then somehow a smile came over his face and he lifted Ara's head up by putting his index finger under her chin "It's okay Ara... Don't cry...I'm sorry." He frowned thinking why he was so harsh to her a while ago. then a couple seconds afte. Ara quickly hugged him a fast as she could from behind. "Thank you Add..." He smiled and lifted her onto his back. "There's no need to thank me." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder causing him to blush... But he had plans with her.

play this song when there at the shop it's so cute x3

/c80fWjw4Xv8

so they headed to a ice cream store Ara smiled in delight "wow it smells good in here!" Add chuckled "This is my way of asking you." She tilted her head to the side "ask me what~?" He smiled once more "what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" She started too giggle cutely "ummm... Strawberry? But maybe orange?" Add smiled and turned towards the waiter "we'll have both Strawberry and Orange please." The waiter nodded "cash or credit?" Ara reached for her purse. But then Add held Ara's arm which caused her to blush hard. He then put his credit card onto the Counter. The waiter gave him his card back and they both sat down.

"Add... you really don't have to..-" Add laughed and looked up at Ara "Ara, it's my question... I'll pay..." She smiled back at him. "Thank you Add... I can't thank you enough." He shook his head "Ara... There's no need... let me call it off... We are now friends." Ara smiled at him then playfully smacked his hand. The waiter came back and apologized to the two. " I am so sorry guys... We don't have anymore size small's so we will repay you guys with this." The waiter set down a large bowl of ice cream with the flavones they wanted. The thing was... It was the couple's package. Add played it off coolly though "No worries, we'll take it." The waiter apologized one more time "we are sorry for your inconvenience." then left.

Ara sat there looking at it. She blushed imagining her eating it with Add. She opened her mouth for air when a spoon was shoved into her mouth. She blushed really hard and avoided eye contact with Add. He smiled at her... "This is what you did to me this morning... It's embarassing right?" He laughed and a spoon was shoved into his mouth and he also blushed avoiding her eyes. Then after that at the same time the two shoved a spoon into each others mouths and we're looking at each other. They both swallowed and looked away While blushing.

after a few minutes Add started to smile and Ara giggled. the two finally finished and left the shop to find Eve and Chung sitting at a couch. "Ummmm how long have you guys been there?" Add asked embarrassed. Eve smiled and responded "Long enough to see that cute game of yours." Add blushed and walked away with Ara "See you later Eve!" Eve waved back to Ara. "So... Where next?" Ara thought for a second. "How about the movies since you look like a movie person." Add smiled "your right I am a movie person." After they watched a movie called the commitment by T.O.P they headed back to their groups. Add headed to the guys and Ara returned to the girls. "Add... Goodbye~" she frownwd and made a heart shape with her hands. The other guys teased Add " see ya Ara." And they all headed back home...

okay end of this chapter! Thanks for reading guys don't forget to Rate and review!

Reviews:

obsucuria: I'm sorry it's just how I like my stories. But glad you enjoyed!

Red Lunatic Sword: Why thank you! Glad you loved my story. && thanks for supporting my sister!

xElswordx4605: Omg yeah same thing happened to me, that's how I fell in love with this pair. && thanks for reading and yes I will continue.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME GUYS! x3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys! I'm back first there is news about my sister LeeTaeMoon... She is currently taking a break from writing stories right now... But good news is she is still active! Okay since all my crap is done lets continue this Chapter! :3

the following night continues after Add had got home... He jumped onto his bed and grabbed his phone "what to do what to do..." The lavender haired male sighed. "Oh yeah... fuck it.." He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. There was an episode of EXO showtime. So he just watched the entire thing until it was 11... It didn't matter to him though... Because tomorrow was a Saturday. And the school would take a week off. He then changed into his Sleep wear and drifted to sleep.

it was 7 in the morning when he got a call from Ara... The EXO growl ringtone bounced all over his room until he finally awnsered. "Annyeong, how are you Ara?" He was half asleep while talking. "Annyeong, I'm doing fine... Thanks for asking..." Add sighed then spoke again. "What do you need so early in the morning?" Add said while playing with his pillow. "Oh.. It's just me and your friends have to connect.. So Chung invited all of us to go out for breakfast... How does that sound?" Add thought about it or a while then smiled to himself "it sounds good... Thanks Ara Annyeong?" She giggled "Annyeong Add!" Add Then hung up and laid back down on his bed and set the alarm to 9:30 before Sleeping again.

Ara on the other hand was on her phone reading post. she stumbled across a couple of songs on her playlist. She stood up sang along and danced around in her room. Specifically to this song.

watch?v=Z8j_XEn9b_8

after singing and dancing around she finally went to her closet and picked out her outfit and headed to the shower. After he was done she headed out to her room and turned on the TV to watch the SBS program "Roommate." Add was in his room still sleeping... He slept there peacefully until his alarm woke him. The alarm was peaceful as it was EXO's song "Miracles In December" Add turned it off and laid on his bed for 5 minutes to keep warmth then he headed for his Outfit and to the shower.

After 15 minutes of showering he headed to his room again and watched "Roommate." after the episode was over he turned on some Kpop and practiced his Dance moves. Him and the guys formed a group similar to Kpop group SHINee shoe danced to there song Everybody.

watch?v=hKbNV-4b_g8

after he was done he turned it off and checked the time "Aigoo... 9:50" he then grabbed his Jacket and put on his shoes and headed outside . Moments later he found himself at a Restraunt with the gang and they ate up. Then it was time for him to pair up as stated by Aisha.

He Was taken by Ara... So they headed out to the park where the two got spme free time with her the two. Hung out there for a while until Ara sitting near the fountain fell in. Add pulled her out and looked away blushing madly...he could see the polka dot bra Ara was wearing under her clothes.. Along with her big pair of boobs... A man by the name of banthus walked up and Asked Ara if her favorite pattern was polka dot and she looked down to see her clothes revealing.

The man grabbed Ara's hand and tried to pull her. "HEY YO!" Banthus turned his head to see the purple male cracking his knuckles. "The fuck you gonna do bitch! You don't got them nasod thingies with ya!" Banthus laughed and his hand reached for her big Chest... Before he even reached an inch to her chest 2 of his teeth fallout and his face was bruised and bleeding... He ran off but Add dashed in front of him and rapidly kicked him 10 times in the gut launching him down to the ground... "Bitch... never again put your hands on... My girl!" And Add brutally kicked his head one last time knocking him unconscious. "Add THANK YOU!" He was ambushed by a warm hug from behind. He began blushing because he could feel her chest grazing his back."A...Ara please... no need to thank me." He turned around and faced her before taking off his jacket and putting it on her. After the day went on... Add went home and so did the gang.

okay end of chapter sorry for this short episode but I will also be taking a short brake from this series to write a new one. The new one will be called Roomate! It is wear all the Elsword members are famous Kpop idols. And they all live in a house hooked up with cameras... So.. A daily life kinda thing... There will be romance and comedy during that... I can't wait! It is coming soon!

as always rate and review.


End file.
